Volveré a ti
by Maitte Potter
Summary: Un problema le da un giro inesperado a su vida. ¿Seguirá adelante o regresará a él? ... Lily & James, ONESHOT dejen reviews!


Me inspiré con las canciones de _Oasis – Stop crying your Heart out_ y _Coldplay – Swallowed in the sea y I miss you_, así que espero que las escuchen cuando lean el Fic.

Muchas gracias a **Daga** por su comentario, ¡No me lo tomé a mal! La verdad es que estoy feliz de que me lo hayas dicho así que le agregué la causa de por qué todo eso pasaba, no cambié nada sólo agregué eso :)

Y gracias a** JanEvans, **un gusto de que te haya gustado y sí, lo hice un poco triste pero no quiere decir que ése haya sido el final :D, además que me gusta cuando algo termina de esa forma jeje :P ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!

No se olviden de dejar reviews :) Espero que les guste.

_**Volveré a ti**_

**Por Maitte Potter**

En lo alto del cielo se podía apreciar una gran ave de acero volando, atravesando los grandes mantos de aire y alejándose cada vez más del suelo. La joven lo dejó ir, no lo pudo abordar en ese momento. No se sentía preparada para dar tal paso, y lo que más deseaba era que él fuera a buscarla. Nadie llegaba.

La sala donde se encontraba comenzaba a vaciarse. La gente que regresaba de sus vuelos se iba con su maleta en mano y los que debían irse, abordaban el avión y éste, en minutos, ya se perdía de vista, mientras que la joven seguía ahí sentada, frente a los grandes ventanales, apreciando la partida de muchos aviones.

Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil. Cualquiera podría decir que ya estaba muerta pero sus hermosos ojos, verdes como grandes esmeraldas, abiertos, cristalinos, lagrimosos, le hacían notar con vida, pero tan triste. No podía dejar de pensar en aquél joven. Aquél joven el cual le había mostrado que, algo tan insignificante para ella, podía ser lo más importante en el mundo. Aquél joven que amaba con todo su corazón. No dejaba de pensar en aquél joven, al cual había decepcionado tanto.

Había sido en Noviembre, dulce Noviembre... tal vez demasiado dulce. Todo ese tiempo junto a él. Siempre le dio todo lo que quiso, siempre le hizo sentir como la más bella persona en el mundo, que la había acogido como si fuera parte de él, como si se conocieran desde siempre, y luego ella le hacía tal cosa. El propósito fue por cansancio, y miedo. Ya de tanto tiempo estar junto a él... creía que sería feliz por mucho más tiempo, pero la llegada de tal idea, de tales sentimientos llegaron demasiado pronto. Había sido el momento justo, a ninguna hora acordada, nada por coincidencia. Había llegado a ese lugar sabiendo que se encontraría con esa imagen, tal imagen que le dejaría desconfiado de ella por siempre, tal imagen que le mostraba que Lily no era quien creía ser; le había engañado con otra persona.

Ella tenía la culpa, sólo se podía culpar a ella misma, él debía culparla, y se lo dijo. Le pidió perdón, pero sabía que ninguna disculpa sería suficiente para acabar con el dolor que en esos momentos el chico sentía.

Sin duda había actuado incorrectamente. Con sólo acordarse de eso sentía la impotencia de no haber mejorado las cosas, la culpabilidad que en esos momentos abundaba. Sentía miedo, sentía que ya ni se conocía a sí misma. Algo tan pequeño le había hecho ver las cosas de la manera más grande, más importantes que nunca. Sentía que ya lo había perdido, y eso le dolía más que nada. No le importaba al lugar donde tendría que ir, no le importaba su aspecto, sus cambios, sólo le importaba él y en cómo todo había acabado. Pero debía irse, debía hacerle ese favor e irse para siempre, salir de su vida.

¿Debería dejar todo atrás? ¿Debería volver donde él, decirle cuánto lo sentía, otra vez? ¿Debería levantarse del frío suelo donde creía encontrarse, levantarse, sacudir todo ese polvo que le hacía estar peor, levantarse por su cuenta y comenzar a caminar? Algo le decía que debía esperar, que debía darle tiempo...

La sala ya había quedado vacía, en cambio, la joven seguía ahí. Cansada de sentir tales cosas, de sentirse cada vez más inferior como persona. Había dejado todo tan mal y ahora seguiría su camino como si nada, le hacía sentir tan egoísta. Ella no era así, ya ni se reconocía a sí misma. Nunca habría hecho tal llocura desde un principio, pero al no haberle pasado antes tal situación, cayó en la idea de que debía parar, le vino el sentimiento de cansancio de algo ya tan cotidiano para ella. De verlo siempre. No podía negar que en ése entonces había tenido miedo, miedo de involucrarse con alguien por tanto tiempo, de hasta tener un futuro con esa persona, pero una parte de ella le hacía sentir a gusto con ese sentimiento. Ella lo amaba, y le hizo tal barbaridad. Se sentía tan culpable.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo levantarse, coger su maleta, subirse al siguiente avión e irse de allí. Ya no podía seguir culpándose, ya se había disculpado, ahora sólo quedaba en manos de él. Y todavía no llegaba.

Esperaba con ansias que apareciera por las grandes puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto, que le mirara como solo él lo hacía, que la cogiera en sus grandes brazos, la hiciera sentir aceptada otra vez, hacerla sentir solo suya. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, esos dulces labios, poder decirle todo a través de un beso, sólo otra vez.

Lo sabía, ya todo había acabado. Él no vendría, ya había perdido al amor de su vida, a su acompañante, a su gran amigo, por una cosa tan estúpida que no debería haber hecho.

Su cabello pelirrojo se fue opacando junto con el cielo. Se estaba atardeciendo, el cielo había adoptado colores brillantes, rosados, amarillos, llenos de vida. Los ojos de la joven seguían clavados en un punto en el cielo. Seguía esperando que él volviera, seguía esperando por ver otra vez su rostro.

El cielo ya había quedado oscuro y unas pequeñas luces se distinguían en lo alto. _"James"_ Susurró la chica para sí, observando por entre la oscuridad que le envolvía. Una pequeña lágrima, que pedía salir descontroladamente, recorrió su mejilla pero antes de que cayera la joven la limpió con su mano, borrando aquel camino de pena que se había creado. El ruido que se escuchó por toda la estancia en forma de eco le despertó de sus pensamientos. Una dulce voz indicó que el próximo vuelo ya partiría, tenía que abordar el avión.

Se levantó ignorando el escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cogió su maleta, y tirando de ella, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la zona de abordaje. Hacia la puerta donde una bella señorita se encontraba esperando a que le entregaran el boleto para irse. La joven observó por última vez las grandes puertas de vidrio, sólo por si acaso él aparecía. Para que supiera que todavía no se había ido y que podían volver a intentarlo. Nadie apareció.

Llegó donde la señorita quién le pidió con cortesía el boleto. La chica se lo entregó, temblando, viendo cómo su vida tomaba un giro inesperado, cómo todo cambiaba, cómo todo sería diferente, entregando su última oportunidad, la última ocasión de poder hacer algo. La señorita verificó que todo estuviera en orden y, con una sonrisa, le devolvió el pasaje. La joven observó hacia atrás, notando todo lo que estaba dejando, lo que ya no vería y, soltando un leve suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia el avión, comenzando a entrar a una nueva etapa, a algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Ya dentro del avión, acomodada, observó tras la ventana la sala donde había estado antes en el aeropuerto, observó cómo las grandes puertas de vidrio se abrían, como dejaban la entrada al paso de un joven, alto y guapo. Cómo ese joven observaba nervioso para todos lados de la sala, sin darse cuenta de lo que buscaba estaba ya en el avión. La joven sintió unas inmensas ganas de levantarse, correr hacia la sala y poder estar con él otra vez, pero sabía que ya nada podía hacerse, sabía que todo había acabado. Colocó su mano en la fría ventana, observando hacia el joven quien, buscando, logró encontrar su mirada.

Un dejo de susurro pronunció la chica, _"James"._ Pudo notar como el chico pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras, como le sonreía, cómo le decía adiós en ése mismo momento sin saberlo. La chica sabía que debía seguir su camino, que tal vez podría volverlo a ver, pero que era tiempo de hacer cambios. Tal vez, tal vez no.

El joven seguía ahí quieto, inmóvil, observando la verde mirada de la chica, observando por última vez su rostro... o eso creía. La chica le sonrió, le miró intensamente. Debía elegir, si en verdad la amaba, si ya le había perdonado, debía de buscarla, quedarse con ella. Pero su mirada... se veía diferente, le indicaba algo. Era hora de cambiar, de seguir con la vida tal cual era... ya tendría tiempo de volverla a ver. Pero sí había una cosa que el joven sabía; no dejaría de amarla por nada del mundo, por lo que algo le decía que ya tendría el tiempo de buscarla y poder estar junto a ella. Sabía que la joven pertenecía allí, que debían de estar juntos. Pero ahora, ya tranquilo, sólo le tocaba dejarla ir.

"_Lily"_ dijo el joven en un suspiro.

"_Sabía que vendrías"_ dijo la joven, observando al joven por última vez, mientras que el avión comenzaba a elevarse, mientras que el joven le miraba como nunca antes, mientras que lo perdía de vista. Sabía que lo amaba y que él a ella, pero quedaba mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos, ya sabría cuándo sería el momento preciso para poder entregarle todo su amor y no fallarle nunca. Antes de que perdiera la mirada del joven, antes de que el avión alcanzara el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, murmuró unas cuantas palabras, que el joven pudo distinguir. Ahora sabía que podría irse tranquila y que... regresaría a él, de todas formas.

"_Volveré a ti"_

**Fin**


End file.
